


High Warlock

by opal_sapphire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Magnus calls you for help, but Lorenzo gets in your way.





	High Warlock

You would honestly rather be back in Paris than here. You'd never cared for Shadowhunters that much. You thought of it like this: they stay on their side of the fence and you would stay on yours. But when Magnus called you asking for help, you couldn't bring yourself to say no.

You loved your brother, and would do just about anything for him. Even if that meant putting up with a few Shadowhunters.  
So here you were, helping Magnus with the spell that would allow Alec and Isabelle to enter Jace's mind so they could save him from Lilith. Even with your powers added to the mix, though, it was beginning to take its toll. You weren't sure how much longer you could hold the connection.

And then, out of nowhere, the balcony doors flew open, and a burst of magic knocked everyone over and broke the spell. _Lilith._

She used her magic to choke Magnus, blabbing on about how she didn't appreciate someone taking what was hers.

" _Get away from him!_ " you spat, throwing a ball of red magic at her.

She caught it, looked you dead in the eye and smiled. She threw it back at you. It hit you with ten times as much force as you had thrown, sending you flying back into the wall.

You recovered almost immediately, but when you stood back up Lilith was gone, as was Jace. You rushed over to Magnus, who was on the ground.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

He squeezed your hand. "I'm fine. Are you?"

You nodded.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You didn't like Alec. Or Isabelle. They only seemed to want favors from Magnus. You wanted to be wrong. You didn't want your brother to constantly be taken advantage of, but that's all they seemed to do. And because you wanted to be wrong, you didn't say anything.

You and Magnus had found a spell that would free Jace of Lilith's influence. You just needed about twelve warlocks, give or take, to provide enough power to complete the spell. And for a such an intense spell, you needed the High Warlock's approval.

You'd heard enough about Lorenzo to know that wasn't gonna happen. But you let Alec try anyway. And when word got back to you that Lorenzo had threatened any warlock who helped you with time in the Spiral Labyrinth...well, suffice to say you were royally pissed.

So when you and Magnus ran into Lorenzo, you couldn't help it. You hated that no one could help, that he'd threatened anyone who did. That wasn't right, you don't just threaten someone because you don't like what they're doing.

"Lorenzo," you interrupted Magnus and stepped forward. "I challenge you for the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Y/N, what are you doing?" Magnus hissed. You ignored him.

Lorenzo smiled. "Is that so? I'll give you a chance, little girl. Back out now, and I'll forget this ever happened."

"Are you scared?"

"Oh well. You can't say I didn't warn you."

He threw a blast of magic. You dodged and shoved Magnus out of the way. You threw your own blast, barely missing Lorenzo. You got lost in the fight. Left, dodge, right, left, kick, dodge--oh look at that, my hair's on fire--left, left, duck.

Finally, you knocked him flat on his ass. It felt so good. He glared at you, clearly unhappy at having his title taken away by a "little girl." You smiled at him.

"Y/N Bane."

You looked up, slightly startled by the crowd that surrounded you. Where the hell did they come from?

One of them stepped forward. "You have fought Lorenzo Rey for the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn, and you have won. Congratulations."

You bowed your head. "Thank you."

The crowd began to disperse, whispers going around about the obvious tension still lingering in the air. Lorenzo, having stood, straightened his jacket.

"This isn't over," he hissed.

"Oh, I think it is, love," you replied with a smile.

You turned and walked back over to Magnus. He hugged you, kissing the top of your head.

"That was dangerous," he said.

"And stupid, I know," you replied. "But I did it."

He smiled. "So, as High Warlock, what's your plan?"

"Well, my first order of business is to give the go ahead for that spell."

"Don't tell me that was the only reason you fought Lorenzo."

"Okay, I won't tell you that."

"Y/N, that's not the best reason to fight for such a title."

"Maybe not." You shrugged. "But now I have the title, so I have to deal with it. Besides, it's not like I'm in this alone."

You poked his shoulder. "I have you."

"And you always will," Magnus replied.

"Alright, this is getting a bit sappy. Come on, we got a spell to do!"


End file.
